Shadows Unite
by Hero'sBaneBlade
Summary: Crane, secretly an Assassin has finished his mission to manipulate the GRE and take out the rouge Templar Kadir Suliman. Now, with Jade, Brecken and Rahim, he rejoins the greater war against the Templar Order.
1. Exit from Hell

**Ok, so. While I'm re-working Skin to Bone, I'll be posting this new fic, an Assassin's Creed, Dying Light, and Watch_Dogs crossover. Since AC and Watch_Dogs are confirmed to take place in the same universe, they weren't hard, but Dying Light is tied in using various connections some of my own personal headcannons. Fun for the whole gang. This starts just after the ending of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, and becomes AU from then on. Enjoy.**

"Operative Crane, come in."

Kyle Crane stirred on his bed in the Tower, his radio blaring.

"Operative Crane, this is Mentor William Miles, please come in."

The voice of his boss startled Crane out of his sleep and he picked up the radio, flipping it on.

"This is Crane, standing by."  
"Is your first priority complete, Crane?"

"Yeah. You heard the GRE are done, right?"

"Yes. Is Suliman taken care of?"

"Yeah boss. I found some prospective new recruits too."

"Good. Get them out to the Infamy Bridge. I'm calling in all operatives, we have a serious issue on our hands."  
"But I'm infected. So are all three of the prospects."

"We've developed a cure using Zere's research. The public is only a few days away from getting it as well."

"Alright boss."

A helicopter flew low over Harran, making its way towards the Infamy Bridge. Four Assassins stood in the bay, while two more piloted the gunship. Hunter grinned behind his high-tech flight helmet, his hands tightening on the trigger of the mounted machine gun in the back of the chopper. Razor drew his sword, Shamrock hefted her rifle and locked in her gas masks while Jester readied a knock-out gas grenade. The chopper landed, and the bay door dropped.

* * *

Four figures stood on the ground. The assassins recognized one, Field Operator Kyle Crane. The other three were the prospective recruits Crane had told them about, Rahim, Brecken, and Jade.

Rahim spoke.

"Crane? What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah mate, what is this?" the Englishman, Brecken asked.

"All will be explained in time boys, just get in for now."

"Fine. If we die, I'm coming back to haunt you.", muttered Rahim.

The four boarded the gunship and the bay doors closed. Jester scooped up a bottle and four needles, before walking over to Crane. He filled the first needle and stuck it in Crane's arm, compressing the syringe. He then moved over to Rahim, who jumped back.

"Back off! What the hell is that stuff anyway?"

"A cure." Jester responded.

"Fuck off. I'm not letting you stick that shit in my arm. I'm here, but I don't fucking trust you!" Rahim shouted. He swung at Jester, his crowbar flashing towards the Assassin's head.

Jester ducked the swing easily, and hooked Rahim's legs, sweeping them out and pinning the survivor. He stuck the needle into his neck, injected the kid with the cure, and stood up.

"Anyone else want to try that?" he shouted, raising the gas grenade as Hunter passed Crane a gas mask.

"Try that shit again and I'll knock you out for the rest of the ride!" he added.

Brecken stood and helped Rahim up, before holding up his hands.

"We don't want any trouble. You hear me Rahim? Be cool."

The boy's only response was a groan as he stumbled back to his seat.

* * *

The rest of the flight passed in an uneasy silence. Several hours later, the gunship jolted, and began a descent. Jade was startled from her nap, while Brecken groaned, sitting up. Rahim remained slumped in his seat, not in the mood to deal with the others after the humiliation he had suffered. The cockpit door opened and one of the masked people Crane stepped out.

"We still aren't where we're going. We just got a call, one of our field groups has an injured member, they need medevac, and we're the closest group equipped to handle it."

Jade looked at him, confused.

"What's your point?"

""My point is, we're taking a detour over Rome. We'll be landing shortly."

He turned and sat down while one of the other guys stood. Jester, she remembered as he began to give orders.

"Hunter, get the gun ready, we don't know what's gonna happen. Razor, Shamrock, get the stretcher and be ready to load up whoever's injured."

He raised his rifle, and moved to the door as the chopper landed. The door opened, and the group moved.

Jester ducked behind the side next to the door, peeking out with his rifle. Hunter swiveled the heavy gun towards the door, and the other two rushed out with the stretcher, Shamrock with a medikit strapped to her gear. Slowly, four figures limped into sight. The first wore a white hoodie, stained with blood, and jeans. He had short dark hair and a tattoo that rand up his arm. Behind him were two others, supporting a third person between them. One wore a cream jumper, and jeans, his glasses crooked on his face and his blonde hair a mess. The other had long dark hair and wore a black t-shirt with black athletic pants and boots.

Between them, unconscious and bleeding heavily from her stomach was a blonde girl in a brown leather jacket and jeans. Jester rushed out of the chopper, rifle ready, and stood, covering them incase something struck while everyone was vulnerable. Shamrock and Razor secured the blonde girl to the stretcher while the other three ducked into the chopper. Crane stood and hugged the dark haired girl, smiling.

"Guys, this is our Italian field team. The guys are Shaun Hastings," he gestured to the guy in the jumper, "and Desmond Miles. The girl on the stretcher is Lucy Stillman, and this", he gestured to the dark haired girl, "is my sister, Rebecca Crane. I didn't introduce the others, but the guy with the red and blue armor is Jester, their leader. Machine gun over there is Hunter. The girl is Shamrock, and the guy with the sword is Razor."

Rebecca looked at Crane funny.

"I'm happy to see you here, bro, but I thought you were going after that guy in Harran. Suliman, or whatever."

"I got him, now I'm bringing in some possible recruits. This is Brecken, Jade, and Rahim."

The stretcher was inside now, and as the chopper took off, everyone could see Shamrock trying to help the injured girl, Lucy. Desmond collapsed into a seat, and dropped, his head in his hands, while Shaun and Rebecca talked with Hunter and Crane. Jester had gone into the cockpit, and Razor pulle dout a whetstone and began sharpening the long katana that had been strapped to his back.

After about twenty minutes, Shamrock stood up and put a blanket over Lucy's legs and stomach. She walked over to the seats and sighed.

"She's stable. As long as we get her to the Farm soon, she'll be fine."

Desmond looked up at this and slumped back in relief, Shaun and Rebecca having similar reactions. As Shamrock walked back to her seat, Jester strolled out of the cockpit and spoke to everyone in the chopper.

"We're landing now. To the newcomers, I'm going to brief you on what's going on now."

"Finally." Rahim muttered.

"Right now, we're over the Farm, the main headquarters of the Assassin Brotherhood, an underground order dedicated to keeping a series of ancient artifacts known as Pieces of Eden safe. You are all prospective recruits of the Order. Each of you has been chosen for a specific reason. Brecken, for his parkour abilities. Jade, for your kickboxing and hand to hand combat skills, and Rahim, for your skill with coordinating operations and tech skill. That is, assuming you want to join. If not, we'll drop you in a city with some money and supplies."

The three spoke in unison,

"We're in."

"Good. When we land, you'll be given quarters in one of the buildings. You'll start training tomorrow."

The pilot called out through the open cockpit door.

"Landing now!"


	2. Beginings

**Here it is, chapter two! Meeting our Assassin characters and throwing everybody into the CTos arc. Reviews! Reviews! GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

 **Seriously, please review.**

 **-Hero**

Jade woke, pulling the blankets off of her. It had been almost four months since she slept in a real bed, without the fear of someone else turning and jumping her in her sleep. She opened the closet of the small room and yawned as she stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her weapons, a simple 9mm pistol and a machete lay on the dresser. Her clothes, which she had discarded in favor of more comfortable sweat pants and a sports bra before crashing into bed, were gone, and a a folded outfit lay on the dresser. She picked it up and stepped out into the hall of the Accommodation Block, pulling an extra t-shirt over her head. She stopped and groaned. She had no idea where the bathrooms were, and according to the clock on the wall, she had to be outside for the beginning of training in two hours. Swallowing her pride, she strode two doors down, past Rahim's room, and knocked on a door.

The door opened, and a guy of about 21, dressed only in a pair of black jeans stepped out, rubbing his eyes. She recognized him as one of the Assassins from the Helicopter, Jester.

"Jade, right?" he asked, blinking repeatedly.

"Yeah. Do you know where the bathrooms are in this place?"

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks."

She turned, hearing the door click shut behind her. She rushed down the hall and slipped into the women's bathroom, setting her clothes down on a bench and stepping into one of the shower stalls. She stripped, tossed her sleeping clothes outside, and turned on the shower, groaning as the hot water rushed over her.

After her shower, Jade quickly dressed, and rushed outside. Crane and Rebecca, along with Razor and Hunter from yesterday, stood nearby, chatting. Brecken and Rahim were already outside. Her brother grinned as she joined them.

"This place is awesome. They have everything here!"

"It's pretty impressive", Brecken agreed. "They're certainly pretty well set up."

"Yeah." Jade agreed. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned. Hunter and Razor were walking toward them along with Rebecca, while Crane had already left. The three stood up, and readied themselves.

Hunter was the first to speak.

"We have a pretty good idea of what you three can do thanks to Crane. It sounds like you three don't need much training. Just an introduction to the Leap of Faith, some background info on the Order, and training with Hidden Blades. We're gonna give you a basic idea of the Leap of Faith, and introduce you to your gear today, and then you can explore a bit. But first, the background info. Razor…"

Razor grinned, and stepped up.

"The Assassin Brotherhood is an underground organization devoted to the protection of a group of powerful artifacts called the Pieces of Eden. These are powerful items, left behind by a race of ancient beings known as the Ones Who Came Before. When I say powerful, I mean that if one group controlled all of them, they could rule the world. These items are scattered around the globe, and we protect them, primarily from our rivals, the Order of the Knights Templar, or the Templars. They're obsessed with ruling the world, and want to use the Pieces of Eden to do so. Right now, there's only one Piece of Eden that we know about, and we have it. It was recovered yesterday by our Italian field team, and is known as Ezio's Apple, for the first Assassin to find it, and the Assassin who modernized the Brotherhood during the Italian Renaissance, Ezio Auditore. Doubtlessly, new pieces will pop up eventually, so we will be ready."

Hunter spoke.

"That's the basic run down of the Brotherhood. Now, let's get you three some gear. Follow me!"

The three followed Hunter to a building off to the side of the compound. A sign over the door marked it as the armoury. Hunter lead them inside and to a counter. Picking up a piece of odd-looking equipment, he turned to them.

"This is the basic Hidden Blade, our chief weapon. It goes on your wrist like so, and extends with a flick of the wrist." He demonstrated, the blade flicking out. He handed each of them a blade, and they strapped them on.

For now, that's all you'll need. As you go on missions and get paid, you'll be able to get other weapons, and gear."

The three nodded in understanding.

"Next," Hunter said, "is the Leap of Faith." He led them out to the training area, up a series of ladders, and onto a tall platform.

"You've probably seen Kyle do this one. The idea is, for a quick escape, or just a quick way down from high places, you just find something soft. A truck of garbage, a car, a mattress, anything with give to it."

"We know this one," said Brecken, "We used it in Harran. It was Rahim's idea."

"Ok then." he gestured to the bales of hay below. "Go ahead."

Rahim was first to go, hurling himself over the edge, quickly followed by Brecken and Jade. Hunter and Razor went last, Razor flipping in the air and landing just as Hunter moved out of the way.

"Good. You got this. You're pretty much done. You won't be fully initiated until you run your first mission, but you're done your training. Go explore. Make friends, learn some tricks, whatever. But first, go see the boss for your assignments."

Then he and Razor left, heading off towards the main building.

The three headed off after them towards the main building. They headed up to the third floor, following the signs marked 'headquarters' until they arrived at a small office. Jade knocked.

"Come in!"

The three stepped inside. A man with short salt and pepper hair, dressed in casual clothes sat behind a desk.

"I'm William Miles, the head of the Brotherhood. You must be the new recruits. I expect you're here for assignments?"

They nodded.

"Alright then. Let's see," he pulled out a sheet of paper, and looked over it. "Rahim. You're with the Infinity Team. That's Rebecca Crane, Shaun Hastings, Lucy Stillman, and my son Desmond. They're off for a couple of weeks, they just got back and Lucy needs time to recover. Desmond, Shaun and Rebecca are in the Rec Room if you want to go meet with them."

He looked down at the paper again as Rahim left the room.

"Brecken. You're with the Broken Blades. Last I heard, they're out at the gun range."

"Thanks."

Jade, you're with Requiem Squad. They're the ones who picked you guys up. They're all over the place though, they rarely do any activities. They eat together though, if you hurry, you can catch them in the mess hall."

She thanked him, and dashed out the door.

Rahim stepped into the Rec Room. A few Assassins lounged around the room, watching the various TVs or playing video games. He cast around, noticing Desmond, Rebecca, and Shaun around one of the pool tables. He walked up and spoke.

"I'm Rahim. I just got assigned to your team."

The three turned to look at him.

"Great. Another crazy field guy on our team." Shaun said, turning back to the game.

"Ow!" he shouted as Rebecca's fist made contact with his arm.

"Don't mind Shaun. He's a dick."  
"Hey!"

"She's right Shaun." Desmond added. The group laughed and Rahim picked up a pool cue.

"Mind if I jump in?"

"Sure."

Jade entered the mess hall and glanced around looking for her new team. She spotted them at a table in the corner. Razor and Shamrock sat at one end of the table. The redheaded girl sat in Razor's lap, picking at the Japanese guy's food. Jester sat at the other end. He had a shirt on now, unlike that morning, and was joking with Hunter as the two ate.

She walked over to the small group and sat down.

"Jade, right? What's up?"

"The boss just assigned me to your team."

"Cool. I'm Nico Auditore, you can call me Jester or Nico. Hunter is over there, his actual name is Hunter. The PDA lords over there are Shamrock and Razor, or Anna and Kenji if you prefer."

She laughed.

"Clearly Anna is all over Kenji."

"They got together a couple weeks ago, and they've been like this since." joked Hunter.

"He's not kidding. We're off for the next week, everyone's celebrating our getting the Apple, and I guarantee they'll be like this the whole damn time." He turned and directed his next words to the couple.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You wanna say hello to the newbie, or are you enjoying yourselves too much!"

Kenji laughed, and Anna stood up scooping up her empty tray and heading out of the mess hall. He walked over to Jade and Nico, grinning.

"I'm Kenji Shinoda, swordsman, and all around fighter. Only Nico here's ever beaten me in a fight."

"Good to meet you all. I'm going to head back to my room."

Nico laughed.

"Jet lag?"

"Yeah."

A knock rung outside her door, and Jade threw it open, standing in the doorway in nothing but a t-shirt. Nico stood outside, looking completely exhausted.

"Bad news. Plans have changed, we're being deployed to Chicago. Get yourself ready, we need to move in thirty."

"What? Why?"

"Urgent orders, we've only got one agent in Chicago, and he's in serious trouble. The boss is sending us to back him up."

"Alright."

She ducked back into her room and quickly dressed, packed her backpack with extra clothes, a book, and her other supplies, and dashed out the door. The rest of Requiem Squad stood out in the yard, and the five climbed into another chopper, the second she'd been on in as many days.

"So here's the situation. We have one agent and three associates in Chicago, the main headquarters of Blume, a tech company. Blume is the creator of CTos, a system that manages everything in a city. It improves the city considerably, but also leaves it vulnerable to hackers. Like our agent and his associates."

"What about us?" Jade asked.

"We knew we'd be doing this mission eventually, so we've all learned to use the exploits and hacks that our men in Chicago use. We were gonna show you, but you'll have to learn on the fly."

"Alright."

The chopper landed at a small airfield outside the city, and the group unloaded their gear, and headed to a waiting van. Inside sat a man in a black trenchcoat, cubs hat, and black scarf.

"You're Requiem Squad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Aiden Pearce. We'll be based out of my main base, the Bunker."

The group climbed into the back of the truck, and it drove off.

The whole group braced themselves as Aiden drove straight at the water, and suddenly, the bridges offshore turned, forming a road to the island. The group piled out of the van and into a shipping container. Aiden hit a button on his phone, and the container's lights went out. It began to move, and when the lights went back on and the door slid open, they were in the Bunker. The main room had a high ceiling and was stocked with massive amounts of computer equipment. Two hallways lead off of it, and Aiden gestured to the left one.

"Bedrooms and bathrooms are that way. Rec room, kitchen, stuff like that is to the right. One of my associates, Clara is in her room. T-bone is running an errand, and Jordie doesn't sleep here."

Jester nodded.

"We'll go pick rooms then."

"Feel free. There's ten or so left, they're the empty ones."

"Alright."

The five moved down the hall, each choosing a room and beginning to unpack.

"We've identified the leader of the Brotherhood's Chicago cell."

"And?"

"Aiden Pearce. Thirty seven."

"Anything we can use?"

"He has family. A sister and a nephew, neither of them know anything about Assassins and Templars.:

"Get Quinn on it."

"Yeah."


End file.
